


It is My Pleasure

by balimaria



Series: Sidlink Stuff [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mischief, Mute Link, Swimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Chill, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: Sidon gives Link a gift.





	1. Fish

Out of all the settlements in Hyrule, Zora’s Domain had to be Link’s favorite. The softly glowing luminous stone intricately carved into swirling blue patterns. The gently gurgling water. The thunder of the waterfalls in the background. It had been the only place where he had truly felt welcome and at peace while on his quest. It had been his safe place, his first resort when the pressure had grown too frightful. He had come when he was injured. When he was stressed. When he had needed respite from the constant vigilance that had been necessary when traveling Hyrule in the days of the Calamity.

But now things were different. Now the Calamity had been abolished. Zelda was saved. There was no need to keep visiting so often, right?

And yet again and again he had returned, always desiring the peaceful blues of the domain. Normally, blue was a symbol of his suffering. The shrines were blue. The towers were blue. But the domain had always felt different. So he had kept coming back, and now he couldn't quite shake the habit.

Right now he sat by Mikau lake, just outside the domain. He watched the Zora move about in their daily routines. Occasionally a Hylian or a Goron or a Gerudo would come by for rest or trade. The Rito postman made his rounds. All the while the waterfall at his back rumbled peaceably. Multiple times he found himself drifting off, only to be woken by some animal or another. He was glad that he had time to simply be like this. Glad that life was no longer one struggle after another. Though he did miss the adventure of it all, he would happily trade it in for times like these. And besides, that didn't mean he couldn't have adventures now, did it?

He was drifting off again, his thoughts fading into the thunder of the waterfall.

“Link?”

He sighed heavily, on the verge of sleep.

“Link!”

His eyes snapped open and he jumped up in surprise. He ripped the Master Sword from its scabbard and swung it frightfully close to the individual in front of him.

“LINK!!”

He stopped abruptly and looked up. It was just Sidon. His eyes were stretched wide in surprise, and his fins were all flayed out.

He let out a breath of relief. Normally when he was awoken suddenly it was a monster attacking, not a giant red Zora prince. It was a pleasant turn of events when it happened to be the latter.

He sheathed the Master Sword and smiled hesitantly at Sidon. Lifting his hands, he signed at him: ‘Sorry’

Sidon laughed a little. “Hah hah! There is no need to be sorry, my friend! I should've known better.”  
He grinned and rested his large hand on Link's shoulder. Link smiled again, this time a little ruefully. Sidon continued rambling.  
“But it's simply been a long while since your last visit, and I admit I got rather over excited when I saw you sitting up here! I hope you are well?”  
Link nodded, and Sidon, seemingly satisfied with such a simple answer, flashed a shiny grin in his direction.   
“That's wonderful to hear, Link!” He said, giving him another hearty pat.

Suddenly, Link noticed something. Sidon had one hand behind his back, seemingly holding something. Curious, Link tugged on Sidon's arm. Once he had gotten his attention, he pointed at his back and cocked his head. Now it was Sidon's turn to be a little embarrassed.  
“Oh, this?” he said, now looking down at the poorly wrapped package he had just pulled from behind his back. “Well…” he continued, a small flush rising in his cheeks, “Since it has indeed been awhile since you last visited, I thought it would be nice of me to get you a sort of… welcome-back present? Oh, I don't know if it'll fit you though, I didn't specify that it was for a Hylian...Hm?”   
Link had tugged on Sidon's arm again. When he looked down at the Hylian, he saw him holding out his hands for the package.   
“Oh, I'm rambling again, aren't I?” muttered the tall Zora. Then, more confidently, he stated. “Well then! I suppose I shall just give it to you now.”   
Sidon's jewelry clinked as he settled the small package in Link's hands. Link immediately started tearing through the paper wrapping. As the scraps fell away, he saw the flash of metal, and the cool glow of sapphire. Delicately, he pulled two small earrings from the remains of the wrapping. He held them up to the afternoon light. They were similar to his opal earrings, but shorter and with sapphires in place of the opals.

“I got them hand-made from Gerudo Town.” Sidon said from behind him. “They came in the post a couple of days ago. I have been ever more eagerly awaiting your return since they arrived!” Sidon walked up beside him and crouched down, inspecting the earrings that Link had just attached to his ears. He continued, “As I stated earlier, I was worried that they wouldn't fit you, but it seems as though they do so perfectly! They even go with your tunic!”

Link marveled at Sidon's thoughtless generosity. There had been no reason for the Zora to get such an expensive gift, and yet he had done so anyways. Link was grinning ear to ear as he hugged Sidon tight. Pulling away, he signed ‘thank you’ at the Zora prince. Sidon laughed easily. “You are very welcome, Link! Always!” He stated.

Link looked down at the ground, a thought suddenly striking him. Looking back up at the smiling Zora in front of him, he signed ‘I feel like I should get you something in return.’

The decorative feather on Sidon's head bobbed as he jerked back. “Oh, no no no! Link!” he said vigorously, “Please! Do not feel at though you must give me something too! There is really no need-”  
Sidon cut off, as Link was already running for the small lake. He dived straight into the water, his new earrings catching the light as water splashed out around him. Sidon ran after him, stopping at the edge of the lake. 

Link could feel his quarry swimming around him. He was running out of air, but he would not surface until he had caught one. Opening his eyes a little wider in the murky water, he spotted one right in front of him. He gave a strong kick with his legs, shooting forward and grasping his hands around his scaly prize.

It had been awhile since Link had dove into the water. Sidon wondered briefly if he should go in and help him, but almost immediately dismissed it. Link can take care of himself, he thought.

Just then the water in the middle of the lake surged upward, revealing Link in all his soggy glory. He had a Hyrule Bass hugged close to his chest. It was still wriggling half-heartedly. Sidon smiled despite himself. It was just like Link to catch a fish with his bare hands, and without even bothering to take his tunic off for the swim.

Link, happy with his catch, kicked out for the shore. When he reached it, he took Sidon's outstretched hand and pulled himself out of the water. Looking up at the towering red Zora, Link saw that he was struggling to keep his composure. Link smiled good-naturedly and offered the fish to Sidon, still grinning. Sidon at that point was unable to contain his laughter. He burst out in a series of hearty giggles. Once he finally got a hold of himself, he took the fish and held it up to the sky like an offering.   
“I shall treasure it forever!” He yelled.  
Sidon started laughing again, and this time Link joined in with him.

Eventually, their laughter stopped and was replaced by the rumble of the waterfall. 

After thinking for a while, Link tapped on Sidon's knee. Once the Zora was looking at him, he signed, ‘I'm really glad I get to spend time with you.’ then, after a moment, ‘thank you.’  
Sidon stared at him gently, his tail fin twitching slightly in the breeze. Then he smiled, and said back;

“It is my pleasure.”


	2. Lily pads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon and Link go for a swim, then a nap.

The two sat at the edge of the lake for a long while, each enjoying the presence of the other. But eventually, Link grew tired of just sitting around. He pulled on Sidon's elbow fin. Sidon ignored him, instead opting to give a sleepy grumble. After a few more tugs, he turned to look at Link. “Yes?” he mumbled.  
‘Swim?’ Link signed. ‘I'm already wet.”  
Sidon's mouth twitched into a half-smile. The towering Zora stood up with a fake grumble and offered his hand to Link. Link took it happily, and they both walked towards the lake.

Sidon slipped easily into the water, letting its coolness sooth his skin. Weeds tickled his stomach as he turned to float on his back. He, as every Zora did, loved the water. He loved its tempered touch on his skin. He loved the healing power of the hot springs. He loved swimming through the river rapids. But most of all, he loved quiet lakes like these, where he could simply relax and think.

Link jumped into the water. Droplets sprinkled Sidon's chest, but he didn't seem to mind. The Zora prince seemed very peaceful, so Link decided to leave him alone for a little while. Turning away from Sidon, he started doing a few laps around the lake. When he grew tired, he pulled himself onto the shore and ate a baked apple he had in his pack.

He watched Sidon, drifting along in the water. He looked as if he had laid there for hundreds of years, what with how relaxed he was. Thinking about it now, Link realized this was the most relaxed he had ever seen the red Zora. Sidon always had some sort of princely duty to attend to at some point, and that always seemed to be in the back of his head. But now that he laid in the water, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, Link wished he could see him like this more often. Really though, he just wished he could see Sidon himself more often. Now that Calamity Ganon had been defeated, Sidon had needed to travel more and more to take his part in restoring Hyrule. Half the time that Link was in the domain he didn't even get to see Sidon. Not that he wasn't grateful that he was helping, he just wished that there were more chances for moments like this.

Somewhere between conquering Vah Ruta and now, Sidon had grown attached to Link. The days where he and Link were in the domain together were some of the happiest he had.  
_I wish I did not have to travel so much, _Sidon thought.  
He had always been disappointed when he came back from some trip or another to find that he had missed Link's visits. He opened his eyes a crack, and watched the sapphire earrings dangling off of the short Hylians pointed ears. He wondered if Link was ever disappointed when he came into Zora’s Domain, only to find that Sidon was off doing something far, far away. It wasn't that he disliked his duties, he just wished that there were more chances for moments like this.__

__

Link finished off his baked apple, tossing the core over his shoulder for the squirrels to eat. He was planning on getting back in the water, but found that his clothes had already dried in the sun. Not wanting to get wet again, he thought about what he should do.  
Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He looked up and found that Sidon was already watching him. The red Zora smiled lightly as their eyes met. The pink skin around his eyes stretched, as if he were raising nonexistent eyebrows. Link beckoned him over. Sidon flapped his arms, and soon he had drifted to the water where Link was sitting. Link scootched so that his legs were hanging over Sidon, then he promptly hopped down and made himself comfy on the giant Zora's chest.

Sidon jerked a bit in surprise when Link plopped down onto his torso. It was rather unexpected. Admittedly he had never been used as a pool float before, but he couldn't say he minded all that much. The Hylians fluffy hair tickled his abdomen, and his boots rested against his thighs. Sidon couldn't really see himself as being all that comfy, but as long as Link thought it so, he supposed it was fine.

Link adjusted his position so that his head was pillowed on his arms. Turning to look back briefly at Sidon's face, he saw that the Zora had closed his eyes again, and was smiling gently. Link smiled too, then pulled his Sheikah Slate off his belt and began messing around with his map.

***

Hours passed. Link had long ago put his map away in favor of soaking in the sunlight. The two were growing drowsy as the afternoon faded into evening. The thunder of the waterfall wasn't helping. It was like a constant song, always bringing them to the verge of sleep.  
Link looked over Sidon's side at the gently rippling water. He had always liked this lake and its two respective waterfalls. Mostly because he could swim up one, paraglide over to the next and instantly climb up that one without his feet ever touching the ground.  
But now he had no such plans. Now he was content to watch the lily pads flow around Sidon's drifting body. Some had gotten stuck on the Zora's long arms. They clung there, looking for all the world like flower armor. Link smiled and gave a little huff at that. Then he rested his head back on Sidon's chest and finally let the waterfall lull him to sleep.


	3. Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon surprises Link, again.

Morning over Zora’s Domain rose bright and warm. Link awoke with a start. He was confused as to where he was lying at first, but as he turned to inspect the surface he realized it was just Prince Sidon. He was still asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing slow and heavy. Link smiled a little, then he shifted into a more comfortable position. He let his fingers trail through the water, enjoying the refreshing liquid’s touch against his skin. If he had slept at his house back in Hateno he would have already been up and about by now. But such a quiet morning deserves a little more enjoyment than that, he thought.

He tried to find sleep again, but found that he was too awake to do so. He sighed heavily and turned to watch the little patch of trees sitting by the lake. A fox was shuffling around in there, searching for a morning meal. Suddenly, Link heard a little grumble from beneath him. Looking back, he found Sidon’s eyes open and looking around lazily.  
“Mrhh ghmm.” He grumbled. Then he felt the body beneath him shift into a long stretch. Sidon yawned heavily, then looked at Link with a little grin.  
“My, I did not intend to fall asleep here!” His voice was a little raspy with sleep, but otherwise he was his usual encouraging self.  
“Though,” he continued, “I think I have found it to be quite pleasant! How are you this fine morning, Link?”  
Link turned so that Sidon could see his hands. Drowsily, he signed ‘sleepy’ at the large Zora. Sidon chuckled a little, than said, “To be expected, my dear friend! How do you feel about a little wake-up swim?”   
That sounded quite good to Link. A little exercise in the morning was always a fantastic pick-me-up.  
He nodded to show his approval, and Sidon grinned. It was a little wider than usual though. Link frowned, but before he could question it he felt Sidon’s powerful arms wrap around his body. He squeaked indignantly as he was pulled close to the Zora prince’s side. Sidon then turned so that he was facing the waterfall. With one kick of his powerful legs he cut through the water like a knife, heading straight for the roaring wall of liquid. Link struggled not to down mouthfuls of water as Sidon, without hesitation, leaped straight up the waterfall.

Droplets sprayed relentlessly into his face as Sidon climbed higher and higher. When he topped the waterfall, the giant Zora arced gracefully over the upper part of the lake, then promptly started climbing the second waterfall. Link was still hugged closely to his side, wishing that he was still relaxing in the sun.   
Sidon shot up and over the peak of the waterfall and landed in a roll. His smooth skin shed the water easily as he finally released the soaked Hylian. In contrast, Link coughed up a mouthful of water as he sat watching the grinning Zora in front of him.  
“How was that for a wake-up swim?” Sidon questioned smugly. Link scowled and pushed the large Zora. It had almost no effect, but it did make him feel better. Sidon chuckled and stood up, offering his hand to the blond Hylian. Link took it reluctantly. 

Now that he was standing, he had a chance to inspect his surroundings. They were standing by Lulu lake. It was a peaceful if not rather small body of water with an equally small waterfall. Fleet lotus seeds swayed gently in the light breeze, and the grass was warm beneath his feet. Looking back as Sidon, Link saw that he had positioned himself against the sun-warmed wall of the cliff side. His eyes were half closed, and he lazily patted the spot beside him. Link took the invitation, but rather than sitting beside Sidon, he instead opted to lean against the Zora’s chest.

Lulu lake was even more peaceful than the one below. It was almost worth the trip up the waterfall just to see the flowers blooming across the ground.  
Link had a thought as he was looking at the colorful blooms. He picked a few, making sure to leave a significant amount of stem left. Then, leaning back against Sidon's chest, he started to weave them together.


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns the favor.

Link made sure to take his time with his weaving. The stems of the flowers were delicate, and they would break if he was too rough with them.   
Eventually, his craft started to take shape. Then, after a few more minutes, it was complete. He stood and turned to face Prince Sidon. His sudden movement jostled the sleepy Zora out of his stupor. Opening his eyes, Sidon was just in time to see the small Hylian place a circlet of pink and white flowers on his head. Then Link turned and picked up a similar circlet of blue and white flowers and placed it on his own head. 

Sidon was confused for a few seconds before he realized what his friend had made for him.  
“Oh! Flower crowns! A Hylian tradition to weave together flowers into a fashionable accessory! Why, Link I love them!” After finishing his declaration the large Zora leaned in for a hug. Link accepted graciously. He was always a sucker for compliments from Sidon.

After he was released from Sidon's grasp he stepped back and signed, ‘You should get back to the domain. Your father must be wondering where you are.’  
Sidon smiled. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness,” he stated, “But I met with Gaddison on my way up here. He will have informed my father of my whereabouts.”  
Link smiled too. He was happier than he should've been that Sidon was able to stay a bit longer. But he couldn't complain. He had a long walk full of Lizalfos ahead of him, and he wasn't quite ready to give up the peace of such a pretty location.

***

Sidon watched Link pluck more flowers from the grass. The Hylian was very persistent in his pursuit, and once he had collected up an armful of colorful flowers he walked back towards Sidon. He set most of the flowers on the ground, keeping only a few in his hands. Then, slowly, he began to twist them into Sidon's flower crown. He steadily crafted a chain of blooms that looped around Sidon's head and down his tail fin. Once he had finished he stood back and snapped a photo with his Sheikah Slate, allowing Sidon to see his handiwork.  
Sidon admired the photo for a while, then he turned to admiring Link. He never quite understood why Hylians put so much work into something that would only die in a few hours, but he appreciated it nonetheless.   
“Thank you, Link. It's beautiful,” was all he could manage to say. 

Link didn't quite know what had come over him. He had never crafted a flower crown before, much less what he had just made. But it had just seemed so right in the moment. Sidon had given him so much. Not only the earrings, but his constant support during the Calamity. Despite his grief for Mipha, he always found it within himself to be kind to Link. 

Link wished he could give Sidon a bit more than a fish and a couple of flowers, but he supposed that it was enough for now.


End file.
